As computing devices have become less bulky, computing operations that used to require fixed computing equipment may increasingly be performed by mobile devices. For example, mainframe computers are no longer necessary for many tasks that may be accomplished using laptop or tablet devices. Mobile workers may prepare documents and presentations when travelling in trains, for example. Also email and calendar functions may be accomplished on the move, often facilitated by wireless communication networks.
Control of industrial processes is a field where computing is performed in fixed computers, which may be located in premises of an industrial facility. Industrial processes include, for example, power generation in coal-fired, gas-fired or nuclear power plants, different chemical processes and sequences of programmable manufacturing robots, for example such as ones to be found in a highly automated automobile manufacturing facility.
Safety of industrial processes may be affected by persons interacting with such processes. Hiring competent and reliable personnel to operate industrial processes may enable reliable and predictable management of the processes. Selecting personnel with no known criminal convictions or substance abuse problems may reduce the likelihood of an industrial accident, since operators are more likely to be present and concentrated on their tasks.
Work contracts may comprise provisions for dismissal of employees in case substance-abuse problems are identified, in accordance with local law. Similar provision may be present for cases where certain types of criminal convictions are received by employees during employment.
Where industrial processes are controlled by computers, suitable access control may be provided to prevent unauthorized access to such computers. For example, if a class of schoolchildren visits a nuclear power plant they will not be allowed to tamper with controls in a control room of the plant.